1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a form of vanishing cream as a cosmetic composition delivering a high level of photoprotection with good skin aesthetics.
2. The Related Art
Vanishing creams are quite popular around the world. They spread easily on the skin giving a thin, semi-matte film which seems to disappear or “vanish”. They are also used to counteract shine which may arise from overactive sebaceous glands. Moreover, these creams counteract skin dryness to alleviate flaking, cracking and roughness.
The creams are formulated with high levels of stearic acid suspended in water by an emulsifying agent. Typically the emulsifying agent is a potassium or sodium soap formed by in situ reaction of caustic potash or other alkali on a portion of the stearic acid.
Ultraviolet radiation can be damaging to skin. Immediate damage may be in the form of erythema. More long term is the concern of initiating cancerous growth. For these reasons, photoprotective agents known as sunscreens have been incorporated into cosmetic products. When the cosmetic product is a vanishing cream, we have found it is much more difficult to incorporate any high level of photoprotection while still maintaining desirable skinfeel properties.
Accordingly, the present invention is focused upon cosmetic compositions, particularly vanishing creams, exhibiting not only a high level of photoprotection but also good aesthetic properties.